The invention relates to a data recording medium on which data of contents has been recorded, contents data, a recording medium, data recording method and apparatus, and data reproducing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to data protection of contents.
Development of a watermark such that copy management information is multiplexed to data of contents and embedded as additional information for the purpose of protecting a copyright when data of audio contents or video contents is recorded onto a recording medium is being progressed. A method of inserting the additional information to lower bits of a signal has been known as such a watermark.
For the purpose of protecting the copyright, in audio data, copy management information of an SCMS (Serial Copy Management System) is used as copy management information which is embedded as a watermark into contents. According to the copy management information of the SCMS, not only xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccopy inhibitionxe2x80x9d but also copy management over generations can be made.
A method whereby data of a watermark is embedded into lower bits of data of contents and the copy management information of the SCMS is recorded into the data of the watermark is considered.
In the SCMS, however, when the copy management over generations of the copy is made, it is necessary to rewrite the copy management information.
For example, the SCMS is shown by information of 2 bits. When the SCMS is equal to xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d, the recording medium is an original medium and xe2x80x9ccopy of 1-generation is possiblexe2x80x9d is set. When it is equal to xe2x80x9c01xe2x80x9d, the recording medium is a copied medium and a further copy is inhibited. When it is equal to xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d is set. When the SCMS is equal to xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d, in case of executing the copy, the SCMS is rewritten from xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c01xe2x80x9d so that the xe2x80x9ccopy of 1-generation is possiblexe2x80x9d is set.
Such a rewriting process of the watermark becomes a larger burden than detection of the watermark.
Particularly, it is demanded that the copy management by the watermark is made by firmware so as to realize it by a program stored in an ROM (Read Only Memory) or an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programable Read Only Memory) without using a dedicated integrated circuit. However, processing ability of the firmware is fairly small and, if the rewriting process of the watermark is executed by the firmware, such a process becomes a large burden.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention that in case of making management accompanied with rewriting of a watermark by using the watermark embedded in contents, a sufficient process can be executed even by firmware and necessary data can be accessed at a high speed.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing apparatus of a recording medium, comprising:
a head unit for scanning the recording medium in which additional information including management information has been distributed to a plurality of information units and embedded into data of contents;
a demodulation processing unit for executing a demodulating process of the data read out from the recording medium by the head unit;
a detection circuit unit for detecting the additional information from an output signal from the demodulation processing unit; and
a discrimination circuit unit to which a detection result from the detection circuit unit is supplied and which discriminates the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of information units and recorded and, on the basis of the discriminated management information, controls a discrimination about whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal from the demodulation processing unit corresponding to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing apparatus of a recording medium, comprising:
a head unit for scanning the recording medium in which additional information including management information having a data length corresponding to one packet has been distributed to a plurality of packets and embedded into data of contents;
a demodulation processing unit for executing a demodulating process of the data read out from the recording medium by the head unit;
a detection circuit unit for detecting the additional information from an output signal from the demodulation processing unit; and
a discrimination circuit unit to which a detection result from the detection circuit unit is supplied and which discriminates the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of packets and recorded in a state where the management information as much as one packet has been collected and, on the basis of the discriminated management information, controls a discrimination about whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal from the demodulation processing unit corresponding to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing apparatus of a recording medium, comprising:
a head unit for scanning the recording medium in which data of contents in which additional information including management information each having a data length corresponding to one packet has been embedded in a state where the additional information has been distributed to a plurality of packets has been recorded, wherein the management information includes an information portion where information is rewritable and an information portion where information is not rewritable and an identifier for identifying the rewritable information portion and the unrewritable information portion has been provided in each of the information portions;
a demodulation processing unit for executing a demodulating process of the data read out from the recording medium by the head unit;
a detection circuit unit for detecting the additional information from an output signal from the demodulation processing unit; and
a discrimination circuit unit to which a detection result from the detection circuit unit is supplied and which discriminates the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of packets and recorded in a state where the management information as much as one packet has been collected and, on the basis of the discriminated management information, controls a discrimination about whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal from the demodulation processing unit corresponding to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing method of a recording medium, comprising the steps of:
executing a demodulating process to data read out from the recording medium in which the data of the contents in which additional information including management information each having a data length corresponding to one packet has been embedded in a state where the additional information has been distributed to a plurality of packets has been recorded, wherein the management information includes an information portion where information is rewritable and an information portion where information is not rewritable and an identifier for identifying the rewritable information portion and the rewritable information portion has been provided in each of the information portions;
detecting the additional information from an output signal subjected to the demodulating process;
on the basis of a detection result, discriminating the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of packets and recorded in a state where the management information as much as one packet has been collected; and
on the basis of the discriminated management information, determining whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal obtained by executing the demodulating process to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing method of a recording medium, comprising the steps of:
executing a demodulating process to data read out from the recording medium in which the data of contents in which additional information including management information each having a data length corresponding to one packet has been embedded in a state where the additional information has been distributed to a plurality of packets has been recorded, wherein the management information includes an information portion where information is rewritable and an information portion where information is not rewritable and an identifier for identifying the rewritable information portion and the rewritable information portion has been provided in each of the information portions;
detecting the additional information from an output signal subjected to the demodulating process;
on the basis of a detection result, discriminating the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of packets and recorded in a state where the management information as much as one packet has been collected; and
on the basis of the discriminated management information, determining whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal obtained by executing the demodulating process to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing method of a recording medium, comprising the steps of:
executing a demodulating process to data read out from the recording medium in which additional information including management information has been distributed to a plurality of information units and embedded into data of contents;
detecting the additional information from an output signal subjected to the demodulating process; and
on the basis of a result of the detection, discriminating the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of information units and recorded and, on the basis of the discriminated management information, determining whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal obtained by executing the demodulating process to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a reproducing method of a recording medium, comprising the steps of:
executing a demodulating process to data read out from the recording medium in which additional information including management information has been distributed to a plurality of information units and embedded into data of contents;
detecting the additional information from an output signal subjected to the demodulating process; and
on the basis of a result of the detection, discriminating the management information which has been distributed to the plurality of information units and recorded and, on the basis of the discriminated management information, determining whether the management information is rewritten when the output signal obtained by executing the demodulating process to at least the data of the contents read out from the recording medium is outputted or not.
According to the invention, there is provided a recording medium in which data of contents has been recorded, wherein additional information including management information including an information portion where information is rewritable and an information portion where information is not rewritable has been embedded in a state where the additional information has been distributed to a plurality of information units.
According to the invention, there is provided contents data in which additional information including management information having a data length corresponding to one information unit has been distributed to a plurality of information units and embedded into the data of the contents.
According to the invention, there is provided a recording apparatus of a recording medium, comprising:
a generating circuit unit for generating additional information on the basis of inputted data;
an adding circuit unit for adding the additional information from the generating circuit unit to data of inputted contents so as to be distributed to a plurality of information units;
a signal processing unit for performing a signal process for recording to an output from the adding circuit unit; and
a head unit for recording an output from the signal processing unit into the recording medium.
According to the invention, there is provided a recording method of a recording medium, comprising the steps of:
generating additional information based on inputted data;
adding the generated additional information to data of inputted contents so as to be distributed to a plurality of information units;
performing a signal process for recording to the data of the contents to which the additional information has been added; and
recording the signal-processed data into the recording medium.